The invention relates to a ceiling outlet for three-dimensional airflow into rooms for heating and/or cooling purposes, having a connecting pipe to an appropriate air feed line.
Such ceiling outlets are known in many forms, and it depends on the design of the outlet whether the three-dimensional airflow is produced vertically or horizontally. Moreover, other exemplary embodiments of ceiling outlets possess correspondingly adjustable slats by means of which the three-dimensional flow can be constricted.
The object of the present invention is to provide an economical ceiling outlet which can be used both in high and in low rooms and which permits the three-dimensional airflow to be controlled by simple structural elements.